Roomates
by Mrs.EMMgasm
Summary: Rosalie wants to live on her own but in order to do that she must live with Emmett who she cant stand..can they put aside there differences and see that they are really meant to be..ooc so sry but i have fixed the format


I want to thank everyone who read this. The story has been fixed so whoever wants to read and enjoy, please do.

I want to thank HappyMess for being my beta. Thank you for keeping my comas and periods in check. You rock so much.

As I have said before I don't own anything but my twilight merchandise and my dream of having Kellan all to my self..Stephenie owns the characters

"Finally we're finished." My brother Edward said, carrying in the last of my boxes.  
"I still don't see why you couldn't just say at home with Bella and me, Rosalie"

"Because, dear brother, you have been married for 3 months now, but are still acting like you're in the honeymoon phase," I said rolling my eyes. I swear, every time I turned they were at it. I got tired of it so I decided to find my own place, but my brother wouldn't allow me to live alone, so Bella came up with the perfect solution.

"Fucking right we're finished." Bella's brother, Emmett, said, walking through the door carrying his last boxes and pushing me aside. He was the solution.

Emmett was Bella's adopted brother. I couldn't stand him, but Edward trusted him so we were going to move in together.

"Jeez Em, can't you be a lil' nicer?" I said, moving into the kitchen. Why did I agree to this? Then I saw why; Edward had Bella backed against the wall kissing her with his hands on her waist.

"Hey, you guys have your OWN place for that!" I said as I started pulling stuff out of boxes.

"Right, well we are going to go 'cause I have to go get ready for work. I'll call you tonight, sis." My brother said.

"Yeah, fine, I love you." I replied, but he already had Bella out the door.

I looked at Emmett, "Why don't you order some pizza and we can unpack a little?"

"Sounds alright to me." He said grabbing the phone  
A few hours whole pepperoni pizza later we had half of the apartment unpacked and were settled in.

"I need a shower. I stink." I said, laughing.

He looked at me, making a face. "Yeah, you need to. You're gross."

I looked at him and walked off into the bathroom. The nerve of him! Looking in the mirror I thought about why I hated him. He was gross, rude and obnoxious, but secretly I was in love with him. He had curly dark hair and was muscular; not too much to look like he was on steroids, but just enough to look hot. I called him a teddy bear cause of the bear hugs he gave. He had dimples in his cheeks that when he smiled they showed.

I kept looking at the mirror and studied my own reflection. I was cute. I had long blonde hair, legs that were described to go up to my neck, nice full breasts and a slim waist. All the guys wanted me, but I was more worried about school than guys. Laughing to myself, I stepped in to the shower and let the hot water take over. I washed my hair and body and was really enjoying my shower when I hear a knock at the door.

"Hey hurry up in there or I'm coming in and getting in with you. I want some hot water too." Emmett shouted through the door.

"Alright, I'm almost finished." I said turning off the water trying not to get to excited at the thought of him coming in while i was naked.

Stepping out and grabbing a towel, I dried myself off and grabbed my robe opening the door. He was standing in the hall against the wall, grinning and i felt myself get even wetter.

"Cold?" He asks and looks at me and points down. I looked and see that the top half of my robe came open and he just got a good view of my tit; nipple and all. I quickly covered myself back up.

"You didn't have to look," I said feeling embarrassed and angry that he just stood there.  
He walked toward the door, passing by me and leaning in close to my ear.  
"But I was enjoying the show," he whispered, before going into the bathroom and shutting the door leaving me standing there with my mouth hanging open,wondering what in world that was all about.

A week went by and with nothing but innocent glances from him since my robe incident. School seemed to drag on and Edward kept trying to convince me to come home, but after countless fights about how I really need my own space he seemed like he was giving up.

A few nights later I was sitting on the couch when Emmett came home, and took off his shoes sitting with me.

"What are you watching?" He asked.

"A movie for drama class." I said looking at him.

"Really what kind of movie is it?" he looked questioningly at me and then to the tv.

"It's a erotic drama." I said with a sigh.

"A fucking porn?" He said sounding shocked, watching the screen.

"NO not a porn. I said getting annoyed with him. "It's more like a play with sex, We have to do a essay on eroticism in plays and I chose this one." I looked at him pointing to the tv.

"Whoa so its like a porn play?" he smiled watching the couple on the screen.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is." I smiled back turning my attention back to the screen.

We sat there and continued to watch the movie and I couldn't help but get turned on by it.

My legs started to cross and uncross, demanding friction. I looked over and Emmett was sitting closer to me.

"You look uncomfortable. Is this movie getting to you?" He said leaning closer to me.

"Um no I just,".. I tried to speak but was cut off when he put his hand on my thigh and started to rub it. "I can help you with that." He said looking at me with eyes full of lust.

I whimpered as his hand went further up my leg. He leaned in and touched my lips with his softly at first. I kissed him back, taking his lower lip in my mouth and sucking on it. He growled and kissed me harder, his tongue licking my lips, begging for entrance.

I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. He won, massaging my tongue with his. His hands went to my pants and unbuttoned them, rubbing my clit through the lace of my panties.

I moaned in his mouth, my hands going to his hair and pulling on it. His hand started to rub faster and i felt the skimpy piece of lace get even wetter, he groaned real loud and his lips went to my neck, sucking and biting it. He took off my shirt, biting my cleavage. I arched my chest in his face at the same time he moved his hand lower, teasing my slit through my panties.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He said through clenched teeth. He moved the fabric aside and brushed his finger in between my folds, passing my entrance.

"Please, oh god please," I begged.

"Please what?" He asked, grinning as he took off my pants.

"Please, fucking touch me." I moaned as he attacked my lips again and slide a finger inside me, then two, curling them and pumping them; hitting my sweet spot.

"Fuck, you feel so tight." He said, pumping his fingers faster. His other hand had taken off my bra. He was biting and sucking my tit as he massaged the other. I threw my head back against the couch and moaned loudly. I was close and I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach as I neared my climax. I slid my hand down to his pants and undid the buttons, reaching in and grabbing his rock hard cock stroking it. Fuck, he was big. He felt so smooth against my hand. I slid my hand up around the head and felt the precum there. He growled and pumped his fingers faster, using his thumb to rub my clit and I came undone, cumming all over his hand. He slowed his hand down, but his fingers and eyes never left me.

"Fuck, baby, seeing you cum was so fucking hot," he said, kissing me again and taking off his shirt. He stood up and started taking off his pants.

"You ready for me to fuck you, baby?" He asked.

Just as I was about to answer there was a knock at the door. We looked at each other, scared.

"Who is it?" Emmett asked, buttoning his pants back up, putting his shirt on and throwing me my clothes.

"Its Edward. Dude, don't tell me you forgot the game tonight." My brother said through the door.

"Shit, no. I fell asleep on the couch. Hold on, I'm coming." He looked at me and motioned to the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes, running for the bathroom as he opened the door and let my brother in. I slowly closed the bathroom door as my brother walked into the living room. I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked bad. My hair was a mess, my lips were swollen, my tits had bite marks on them and they were red from him sucking on them. As much as I wanted to go back out there, there was no way I could face my brother looking like this. I took a long shower, remembering his hands and lips on me. As i sat under the spray i thought bout what had just happened _could he really have wanted me to?,_ but I made myself believe that he was just turned on by the movie and it wasn't me that he wanted. That he just wanted to relieve some tension as he helped me with mine.

As I stepped out of the shower I heard them in the living room screaming at the TV so I decided to go to my room for a bit and work on my essay.

An hour later I was putting the finishing touches on my paper when i hear a noise and looked up to see my brother my door.  
"Hey, sis. Whatcha doin' in here?" H easked coming into my room and sitting on my bed.

"Just working on my essay for drama class." I said as i marked with my pen fixing the rough draft.

"You know we miss you" He said sitting beside me

"Yes i know, but we have been through this i need my own space" I said looking at him.

"Yeah i understand, Bella's just worried how you and Em are getting along" He was starting to look worried.

"We are fine, theres nothing to worry about ok" I said smiling.

"Ok. Well I'm heading out. Bella says to call. Love you." He says heading out my bedroom door.

"Love you too and I will." I said watching him go down the hall before going back to my paper.

Hours later I sat and waited for Emmett to come to my room but he never showed. I heard him go into the bathroom and start the shower. I decided then that I should go to bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night and went to the kitchen to get a drink and he was sitting at the table, looking off into the distance.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yeah, I have a lot on my mind."

I looked away. Maybe he regretted doing that with me. I reached into the fridge to get a bottle of water, then leaned against the counter as I drank it. He got up and stood in front of me, looking at me in my robe. Underneath was my lace tank and boy shorts set.

"Rose I wanted to apologize for earlier, that was wrong of me to try and start something with you." He looked conflicted.

"Don't be sorry. I liked it,"I said looking at him.

"I've actually wanted you for so long; I just haven't had the courage to tell you." I said waiting for rejection.

The look in his eyes was surprised and then he attacked my mouth, pushing me further into the counter. I could feel the cool granite against my back but I didn't care. I kissed him back harder as he picked me up and placed me on top of the counter.

I smiled and sucked on his tongue running my hands along his chest, feeling his muscles as he took off my robe.

He looked at me, growling. "Fuck baby, you're so hot." He said kissing me roughly, his tongue thrusting deep into my mouth. My hands reached up on their own free will, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, holding him to me roughly. I returned his kisses in kind; sucking and nipping at his lips. All the frustration of today and these past years, all the pent up sexual tension, reached its peak, and we were helpless to stop what was happening between us; not that we wanted to.

"Fuck... Emmett," I gasped as he began kissing and sucking at my neck, moving down to my chest and over the swells of my breasts which were partially exposed in the low cut tank I was wearing.

"Take this fucking shirt off before I rip it off," Emmett commanded when he couldn't pull it down

any further without ripping it.

Pulling his own shirt over his head, he watched as I quickly obliged, yanking my top off. "Fucking beautiful," was all he said before wasting no time, sucking a perfectly pink nipple into his mouth. I moaned as he took turns sucking and kissing each of my breasts, occasionally returning to my lips, kissing me deeply each time. I thought I was going to combust when he ran his hand down over my ribs and across my stomach before dipping between the waist of my boy shorts, feeling how soaked I was. "Oh fuck,Rose..." He groaned into my mouth when his fingers came in contact with my slick, bare pussy, running them back and forth between my folds before pushing a single digit inside of me.

"Yes, Emmett... more." I said, throwing my head back against the cabinet. He obliged, sliding another finger into me. Getting on his knees, he took off my boy shorts and licked my slit with his tongue; his fingers still pumping in me as he sucked and bit my clit.

"Fuck, baby, you taste so good." He said agianst my sex,i could feel the vibrations as I moaned and pulled his hair as he looked up at me.

"God, baby, I need to be in you." He gasped as he continued to pump into my wet pussy with his fingers; coming back up to me kissing me deeply, I could taste myself on his tongue.

"We have unfinished business," he said, winking.

I placed my hands in his boxers and pulled them down stroking his cock.

"Yes, we do." I tightened my grip on him.

He groaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist securely, his cock aligned perfectly with my pussy, allowing him to slide into my warm, wet heat.

We both moaned as he entered me.

"Fuck, baby,so wet,so tight." He said keeping his eyes closed trying not to trust but enjoy the moment. Neither of us had known how bad we really wanted this, needed this.  
With each stroke we could feel the tension between us dissipate and our ardent desire for each other grow. I bit into his shoulder once he hit a spot within me that no man before had ever been able to reach. He was ruining me for all other men and at that moment, I didn't care. I wanted him to be the only man I ever fucked for the rest of my life; I would die a happy woman as long as I was able to relive the intense passion he brought out in me over and over again.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I reasoned that part of this passion caused many of the fights we had, but I silenced that part by thinking how much more fun it would be to hush the arrogant bastard in the future by simply capturing his lips with mine.

He pulled me closer as he thrust faster, gripping my hips, pulling me back and forth on his cock. I screamed his name as he speed up and could feel my climax coming soon.

He grabbed my leg and placed it over his shoulder as he continued to thrust in my pussy, growling. I leaned back on the elbows and watched him fuck me so hard as he picked up my other leg and threw it over his shoulder. Leaning forward, hitting my sweet spot again, I screamed his name.

"Oh fuck, I'm, I'm. Ugh. I'm cumming!" He speed up faster and threw his head back, moaning my name as I climaxed around him. His cock was pulsating nearing his own release, but he kept thrusting and when my orgasm died down he pulled out of me.

I whimpered at the loss of him inside me but he just chuckled and said, "Oh baby, I'm not done with you yet."

He pulled me down from the counter and leaned my chest against the table, smacking my ass as he slammed back into me.

"Fuck yes, you're tighter this way," he said, gripping my hips again.

As I grabbed the table for leverage, my breasts rubbing against the table, he fucked me with all of his strength. He moaned, gathering my hair, pulling me towards his chest, fucking me hard as he drowned out my screams with his mouth, grabbing my tits and pulling on my hair.

I could hear his skin slap against mine as he continued to thrust in me with all his might. Growling in my ear he moaned my name as I felt another climax starting. I reached up and griped his hair, pulling as he massaged my breast with one hand and pulled my hair to look at him with the other.

"Look in my eyes," he demanded shoving his cock deeper in me with every thrust.  
"Cum for me again. Baby, cum." With just the look in his eyes I came undone, screaming as I came again.  
He groaned and thrust once more, slamming into me so hard I thought I was going to break. He shot his load in me.

I lost all control of my muscles as he carried me back to my bed and he climbed in with me. I laid my head on his chest, trying to breathe.

"Wow, that was amazing." I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, it was. I have wanted to do that for so long too, baby." He said, smiling.

"I have been so stupid, I should have just told you how I feel." I smiled and kissed his lips.

"I should have too, baby." He said as he kissed me back.  
I layed my head back down and closed my eyes. The next morning Waking up in his arms the next morning was the greatest feeling and I knew it couldn't get any better than looking up at him as he was sleeping. Thinking back to last night, it hit me.  
Shit, what was my brother going to think? Still worried, I laid back down and closed my eyes. Feeling Emmett's warm arms around me, I could have cared less at the moment.

thank you guys for giving me this chance to write...review and let me know what you think.


End file.
